806
Charles starts the portrait of Quentin using a photograph; Charity sees the portrait change from Quentin to a werewolf. Synopsis : A few years before the turn of the century the inhabitants of Collinwood lived through a series of nightmarish events. The most mysterious of all these was the appearance of the disembodied hand of Count Petofi. The terror it unleashed was compounded by the arrival of the legendary Count Petofi himself, who came in quest of the hand. Failing to get it, he imposed a harsh punishment on all who lived at Collinwood. He decreed that each of them must discover the horrible truth about themselves, and suffer the terrible consequences. The confession appears on the drawing room table. Charity finds it and confronts Trask. Trask rebukes Charity and says she should not believe it. He says she knows Tim killed her mother. Then claims Charity is under the devil's power. Trask claims to be the only one who can save them. While Magda guards Jamison he tells her to beware of the truth as it can be very dangerous. Trask tears up the confession and it begins to storm. He calls to Minerva and tells her to stop haunting him; he tries to claim he was innocent. The storm stops as Charles Delaware Tate enters Collinwood. He says there is no storm. He also says that he was commissioned by Edith to do a portrait of Quentin but Quentin does not want him to do it. He wants a picture of Quentin to work with. Trask recalls a photograph Judith has in the desk, but as he finds the picture he also sees, to his horror, that the confession has reappeared in the drawer. Charity enters Quentin's room, and she asks about his music. She is acting like Pansy and flirts with Quentin. Magda enters as Charity leaves. She tells him Jamison wants to see him. Jamison, as Count Petofi, offers to cure Quentin if he lets him leave the cell. Quentin says he can not cure him without the hand so it is no deal. Tate is almost through with his portrait of Quentin. As Charity watches in terror, the portrait suddenly begins to grow hair. Category:Dark Shadows episodes Memorable quotes : Jamison: (possessed by Count Petofi) The truth can be very destructive, Magda. Dramatis personae * Grayson Hall as Magda * Nancy Barrett as Charity Trask / Pansy Faye * David Selby as Quentin Collins * Roger Davis as Charles Tate * Jerry Lacy as Gregory Trask * David Henesy as Jamison Collins / Andreas Petofi Background information and notes Production * Series creator Dan Curtis returns to the director's chair, having last done so in 737. * No cast or crew members are credited. Story * A friend of Charles' rented the cottage the previous summer and told him about it. This is the same cottage seen in the present day as owned by Sam Evans and is its first appearance during the year 1897. * Charles' style of dress is reminiscent of . * Gregory was once shown a picture of Quentin by Judith kept in the desk drawer in the drawing room. * Why does Gregory admit he burned the letter if he is trying to convince Charity he is not guilty of what it claims? It makes perfect sense that he would burn the letter if he thought it was a false accusation. * TIMELINE: It was last night when Charity thought she was Pansy Faye. Charles plans to have finished Quentin's portrait in two weeks. Quentin was with Barnabas last night in Quentin's room. It's a full moon tonight. Bloopers and continuity errors * Roger Davis flubs, "I'm not staying in Collinsport" but at a studio in the village, when he should have said "Collinwood". He then corrects himself to add that he won't be staying at "Collin-ward" either. * Charity seems not to know why Quentin is so sad, although not too long ago, he told her about his son's death. * When the signed confession reappears on the desk, it is turned in a different direction than seen at the end of the previous episode. * Grayson Hall flubs a line: “Quentin, you ain’t thinking. You’re so desperate, because you know that there will be a full moon tonight, that there — you’re — you’re not thinking of the foolish things!” External Links Dark Shadows - Episode 806 on the IMDb Dark Shadows Everyday - Episode 806 - FMLCategory:Dark Shadows episodes